1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated safety devices, particularly hand-held presence or position indicators, manually-operated traffic control devices, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing a means of effectively directing vehicular traffic has been a problem for modern living. Devices have long been available that are commonly referred to as light or traffic wands. These are usually specific-purpose, dedicated units that contain their own self-powered light source, or are separate devices that attach to a flashlight, such that the flashlight serves as the light source. Except for the "rear end storage" of a "Collapsible Light Wand", described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,228, the prior art light/traffic wands are devices having a single function, and both before and after use of that specific function, the device must be retrievably stored someplace, for later re-use. This, in many instances, turns out to be quite a nuisance, since these items can so easily become lost or misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,228 discloses a flashlight holder including a ring. The internal diameter of the ring is greater than the diameter of the body of the flashlight, but less than the diameter of the flashlight's head. The flashlight is carried by the holder from the belt of the user. The ring holds the flashlight by interfering with the head thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,649 discloses a combination baton-flashlight incorporating a support ring which is made of a malleable material. The ring serves to suspend the baton-flashlight from the belt of the wearer via a holding strap in conjunction with a holding ring. The ring holds the baton-flashlight from the underside of the support ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,688 discloses a tool holder assembly, such as a flashlight holder, including a base member, a tool clip member, a spring and a fastener. The fastener attaches to the base member. The base member serves as a mounting clip to removably mount the tool holder either on the flashlight user or on an object that can support both the tool holder and a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,985 discloses an equipment holder, including a strap portion, an outer ring and an inner ring. The strap portion comprises a loop, which is positioned over the user's belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,696 discloses a beverage container holder, which may be worn on the belt of the user. The holder comprises a single piece body, having a lower container support and an upper container retainer.